Skylanders: Pokélanders
Skylanders: Pokelanders is a Skylanders themed fan game for Nintendo systems featuring Pokémon characters in the world of Skylanders. Story One day in the Pokemon Universe, a huge rift opened out of thin air. Everyone was confused and did not know what to do. They soon figured out what was going on after several Pokemon were pulled inside the rift. The Pokemon that went missing soon found themselves in Skylands where they joined the Skylanders to defeat Kaos. Playable Characters Life *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Tangela *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Bellossom *Sunkern *Sunflora *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Seedot *Shroomish *Cacnea *Turtwig *Grotle *Cherubi *Cherrim *Carnivine *Tangrowth *Leafeon *Land Forme Shaymin *Snivy *Servine *Serperior *Pansage *Simisage *Petilil *Lilligant *Maractus *Chespin *Quilladin *Skiddo *Gogoat *Formantis *Lurantis *Bounsweet *Steenee *Tsareena *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Exeggcute *Exeggutor *Alolan Exeggutor *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *Breloom *Roselia *Cacturne *Tropius *Torterra *Budew *Roserade *Cottonee *Whimsicott *Foongus *Amoonguss *Ferroseed *Ferrothorn *Chesnaught *Rowlet *Dartrix *Decidueye *Morelull *Shiinotic *Tapu Bulu *Kartana *Mow Rotom *Combee *Vespiquen Fire *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Vulpix *Ninetales *Growlithe *Arcanine *Ponyta *Rapidash *Magmar *Flareon *Cyndaquil *Quilava *Typhlosion *Slugma *Magby *Entei *Torkoal *Sunny Form Castform *Magmortar *Pansear *Simisear *Darumaka *Standard Form Darmanitan *Heatmor *Fennekin *Braixen *Delphox *Moltres *Magcargo *Ho-Oh *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *Numel *Camerupt *Chimchar *Monferno *Infernape *Heatran *Tepig *Pignite *Emboar *Zen Mode Darmanitan *Fletchinder *Talonflame *Litleo *Pyroar *Volcanion *Litten *Torracat *Incineroar *Baile Style Oricario *Turtonator *Blacephalon *Heat Rotom *Victini Water *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Psyduck *Golduck *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Poliwrath *Seel *Shellder *Krabby *Kingler *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Seaking *Staryu *Magikarp *Vaporeon *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *Politoed *Remoraid *Octillery *Suicune *Wailmer *Wailord *Corphish *Feebas *Milotic *Rainy Form Castform *Clamperl *Huntail *Gorebyss *Luvdisc *Kyogre *Piplup *Prinplup *Empoleon *Buizel *Floatzel *Shelldos *Finneon *Lumineon *Phione *Manaphy *Oshawott *Dewott *Samurott *Panpour *Simipour *Tympole *Basculin *Alomomola *Froakie *Frogadier *Greninja *Clauncher *Clawitzer *Popplio *Brionne *Primarina *Wishiwashi *Pyukumuku *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Dewgong *Cloyster *Starmie *Gyarados *Lapras *Chinchou *Lanturn *Marill *Azumarill *Wooper *Quagsire *Slowking *Qwilfish *Corsola *Mantine *Kingdra *Mudkip *Marshtomp *Swampert *Lotad *Lombre *Ludicolo *Wingull *Pelipper *Carvanha *Sharpedo *Barboach *Whiscash *Crawdaunt *Relicanth *Gastrodon *Mantyke *Lugia *Palpitoad *Seismitoad *Tirtouga *Carracosta *Ducklett *Swanna *Frillish *Jellicent *Keldeo *Dewpider *Araquanid *Bruxish *Tapu Fini *Alola Form Vulpix *Snowy Form Castform *Snorunt *Glalie *Regice *Glaceon *Vanillite *Vanillish *Vanilluxe *Cubchoo *Beartic *Cryogonal *Bergmite *Avalugg *Alola Form Sandshrew *Alola Form Sandslash *Alola Form Ninetales *Jynx *Articuno *Swinub *Piloswine *Delibird *Smoochum *Spheal *Sealeo *Walrein *Mamoswine *Froslass *Kyurem *Crabominable *Wash Rotom *Frost Rotom *Snover *Abomasnow Earth * Sudowoodo * Nosepass * Regirock * Cranidos * Rampardos * Bonsly * Roggenrola * Boldore * Gigalith * Rockruff * Midday Form Lycanroc * Midnight Form Lycanroc * Dusk Form Lycanroc * Geodude * Alola Form Geodude * Graveler * Alola Form Graveler * Golem * Alola Form Golem * Onix * Omantye * Omastar * Kabuto * Larvitar * Pupitar * Lunatone * Solrock * Lileep * Anorith * Armaldo * Shieldon * Bastiodon * Probopass * Terrakion * Binacle * Barbaracle * Tyrunt * Tyrantrum * Amaura * Aurorus * Carbink * Diancie * Minior * Nihilego * Stakataka * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Sandshrew * Sandslash * Diglett * Dugtrio * Phanpy * Donphan * Trapinch * Groudon * Hippopotas * Hippowdon * Drillbur * Mudbray * Mudsdale * Alola Form Diglett * Alola Form Dugtrio * Excadrill * Sandile * Krokorok * Krookodile * Golett * Golurk * Steelix Magic * Lucario * Abra * Kadabra * Alakazam * Drowzee * Hypno * Mewtwo * Mew * Espeon * Unown * Wobbuffet * Spoink * Grumpig * Chimecho * Wynaut * Deoxys * Chingling * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Cresselia * Munma * Musharna * Gothita * Gothorita * Gothitelle * Solosis * Duosion * Reuniclus * Elgyem * Beheeyem * Espurr * Meowstic * Cosmog * Cosmoem * Necrozma * Mr. Mime * Celebi * Ralts * Kirlia * Gardevoir * Mime Jr. * Gallade * Hoopa * Tapu Lele * Solgaleo * Lunala * Palkia Tech * Klinklang * Magearna * Magneton * Magnemite * Klink * Klang Air * Tornadus * Noibat * Noivern * Butterfree * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot * Spearow * Fearow * Farfetch'd * Doduo * Dodrio * Scyther * Aerodactyl * Dragonite * Hoothoot * Noctowl * Ledyba * Ledian * Yanma * Gligar * Skarmory * Beautifly * Taillow * Swellow * Masquerain * Ninjask * Swablu * Altaria * Salamence * Rayquaza * Starly * Staravia * Staraptor * Mothim * Chatot * Togekiss * Yanmega * Gliscor * Fan Rotom * Pidove * Tranquill * Unfezant * Archen * Archeops * Rufflet * Braviary * Landorus * Jigglypuff * Fletchling * Vivillion * Hawlucha * Pikipek * Trumbeak * Toucannon * Pa'u Style Oricario * Celesteela * Woobat * Swoobat * Sigilyph * Latias * Latios Undead * Misdreavus * Shuppet * Banette * Duskull * Dusclops * Mismagius * Dusknoir * Yamask * Cofagrigus * Gastly * Haunter * Gengar * Drifloon * Drifblim * Spiritomb * Giratina * Litwick * Lampent * Chandelure * Phantump * Trevenant * Pumpkaboo * Gourgeist * Sandygast * Pallossand * Mimikyu * Dhelmise * Kabutops * Cubone * Marowak Light *Pikachu *Raichu *Voltorb *Electrode *Electabuzz *Jolteon *Pichu *Mareep *Flaaffy *Ampharos *Elekid *Raikou *Electrike *Manetric *Plusle *Minun *Shinx *Luxio *Luxray *Pachirisu *Electivire *Blitzle *Zebstrika *Tynamo *Eelektrik *Eelektross *Xurkitree *Zeraora *Alola Form Raichu *Zapdos *Rotom *Emolga *Thundurus *Helioptile *Heliotisk *Dedenne *Pom-Pom Style Oricorio *Togedemaru *Tapu Koko *Joltik *Zekrom *Charjabug *Vikavolt Dark * Alola Form Meowth * Alola Form Persian * Umbreon * Poochyena * Mightyena * Absol * Darkrai * Purrloin * Liepard * Zorua * Zoroark * Alola Form Rattata * Alola Form Raticate * Murkrow * Sneasel * Houndour * Houndoom * Sableye * Honchkrow * Weavile * Scraggy * Scrafty * Pawniard * Bisharp * Vullaby * Mandibuzz * Deino * Zweilous * Hydreigon * Inkay * Malamar * Yveltal * Guzzlord * Pangoro Levels Waves WAVE ONE Wii U Starter Packs *'Starter Pack (RB)'=Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise *'Starter Pack (GS)'=Pikachu, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr *'Starter Pack (RS)'=Pikachu, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert *'Starter Pack (DP)'=Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon *'Starter Pack (BW)'=Pikachu, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott *'Starter Pack (XY)'=Pikachu, Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja *'Starter Pack (SM)'=Pikachu, Decidueye, Incineroar, Primarina Trivia *This game is based off TheLoudPurist's love of Pokémon as well as Skylanders *TheLoudPurist originally had an idea like this planned since 2016 around the debut of Pokémon Sun and Moon, but was planning on working on how to structure the fan project, hence why there is set to be a Wii U starter pack despite the Switch being Nintendo's main console *Similarly to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and PokePark games, the Pokémon will actually speak human instead of just saying their names **Unlike the beforementioned spinoff games, you can actually hear them speak human Category:TheLoudPurist Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Candidates for deletion